Albert Du Bois
|voice = Diedrich Bader Christan Pinilla (Spain) Waldemar Barwiński (Poland) }} Albert Du Bois is known as Irving's older brother. Albert does not think that Phineas and Ferb are special until Irving convinces him by arranging for him to meet Phineas and Ferb and see the Eiffel Tower replica they had built, although unbeknownst to Albert, it was not really Phines and Ferb but Buford and Baljeet dressed as them. He attends a boarding school, and claims to have the nickname of "The Truth Detector". ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). In "Carl: College Years" he attends to Danville University as a student of economics degree, and he turns into a teen who thinks he is a ladies' man (which is not true) Relationships Nostrils Offdabus Albert is best friends with nostriil and helps d her kach norm and save him from dufenshmirts he has secret crush on her but he's not good enough for her. Irving Irving is Albert's brother. He finds Irving very annoying and once said his obsession is unhealthy. Despite this, he has a good relationship with him. In "Bugging Out", he finds out that Irving has a crush on Candace, and gives him advice on how to impress her, even though he too likes her. Later, he defends Irving from being beaten up by Candace. This reveals, he does care for Irving. After that, they start building a better relationship, and they are nicer to each other, but being brothers, they still fight a lot. Candace Flynn Albert and Candace can be considered frenemies. In canon, Albert has a crush on Candace. In "Bugging Out", he sees Candace about to beat up Irving, and tells on her to protect him. After this, he starts getting less fond of her. In "Secret Agent Irving" he implys that he finds her voice annoying, but he asks her for help with Stacy anyway. In "Irving Who?" he isn't happy to run into her, but puts all that aside to talk to Jenny. Stacy Hirano Albert has a crush on Stacy in the fanon. In "Secret Agent Irving" he got Candace's help to impress her. Candace turns him cool to do so, put he gets hit by Doof's Nerd-inator which makes him cool. This works, getting him a date with Stacy. However, he was hit by the ray again, making him a nerd again. He explains this to Stacy, who tells him that she thinks he's an ok guy, but she would like to stay friends. But they did kiss, making this Albert's first kiss. In "Irving Who?", Stacy defends Albert when Candace mocks him. Hinting, she might like him. In Love, Danvillian Style, Albert tries a dating service, to find out who should be with. After a long series of events, he figures it out: he wants to be with Stacy. Albert runs over to where Stacy is, and confesses his love for her, and asks her out. Surprisingly, she says yes and they start going out. Stacy and Albert are currently dating, and will marry each other in the future (IRC RP). Jenny Albert and Jenny both seem to like each other. In "Irving Who?", he makes a bet with Coltrane to see who can get a girl first. However, Albert falls in love with Jenny for real, and cancels the bet, after Stacy finds out and dumps Coltrane. He tells Jenny, he likes her and they share a kiss. In Love, Danvillian Style, Jenny hooks up with Coltrane, and Albert finds out during his epiphany (Long story, don't ask) that Jenny isn't right for him In Jenny With a Chance Albert stalks Jenny. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Albert is not too found of the boys, due to Irving's obsession. But sometimes, he will be rather found of them. In "Secret Agent Irving" they, along with Candace, help him with Stacy. Other then that, not too much is known about their relationship. Carl Is his friend in Carl: College Years Tony Fernandes Since Tony Fernandes bought a house in Maple Drive, he is one of Albert's best friends. In Tony the CEO, they met together, and became best friends. Tony even asked if he wants to replace as Air Asia X's CEO when he was adult, but he had chosen to be a male flight attendant for Air Asia X. Lilly Hayworth When they are in fourth grade, Albert has feelings for Lilly. Everyone knew that Lilly and Juliana Cyrus were popular girls. Lilly used to have feelings for Albert, but she then chose Andrew as her boyfriend. Albert will fall in love with Olivia Jean Young.(User:Sandra wright Coming soon article) Olivia Young She is Albert's Love interest. When there 13 years old Albert really likes to hug Albert all of his friends teased him that he is really inlove with Olivia. He almost tries to punch Andrew but Andrew says "The one who is mad is truth that had a crush on Olivia''. As a adult or young adult? Albert was still inlove with Olivia although he broke up with Mindy.'' Alex Sanders Alex is Albert's neighbor from across the street. Unlike Phineas and Isabella's relationship, these two are worst enemies. Later, they end up liking each other. Bonnie Wilson Albert's girlfriend and the love of his life. In the summer of 1997,they met in Danville Beach and became best friends and Albert hoped they would be in the same school,but Bonnie was going to Paris for an education. When Albert was in High school,Bonnie return to Danville but fall in love with Albert. They became a couple after Albert realized his love for Bonnie. Ashley Himbler In A Merry Perry Christmas, Ashley goes on a quadruple date with Candace, Mandy and Stacy. She says that her date is Albert, which means that they eventually meet and fall in love. Laia Flynn They are crushing on each other in Laibert, they start dating at the end. Appearances Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! Change In this show, Albert and Jenny are siblings instead. Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return Albert is muscular and wears no glasses in the 2nd Dimension. He also is Vanessa's boyfriend and a doctor. Background Information *In Amanda Lopez's Universe, Albert was rumored to be "A.C Smith", the writer who writes a basic books on leading to flirt with girls. *Albert also mentioned that he gets sick easily when he see someone flirting like what Irving do to Scarlett. *Albert is shown to have a Japanese Ninja Heritage,since Albert is shown to have some Ninja Skills *He is currently enrolled in Queen University. Gallery Stacy x Albert by jimcarreydude19-d3cmstu.jpg Albert_Lunaii.png|Albert Lunaii 200px-Albert describes how the security cameras work.JPG|Albert describes how the security cameras works Candace meets Albert.JPG|Albert hitting on Candace, who doesn't appear to be too interested. Albert with Irving, Baljeet, and Buford.jpg|Albert doesn't seem to realize that this is not Phineas and Ferb. Category:Characters Category:Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! Category:Teens Category:Irving Category:Brothers Category:Albert Category:Canon Character Category:Fanon Works Category:Carl: College Years Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Buford's Band Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Category:Boys Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:June Births Category:Students at Danville High